1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus having a table making function.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional apparatus, when document information is input by executing a table making processing, an operator estimates or assumes a format suitable for input data beforehand, and then inputs document information. Upon estimation of the format, document data of a reference line, e.g., a longest line is input, and the format is determined according to the content of the line.
Therefore, in order to determine the format in this manner, the operator must check the entire table document, search a reference document line from the document information, and estimate the format from the searched line, resulting in a heavy load on the operator. When the document information of the reference line is changed, the entire format must be changed, and the format must be determined again for making a table.
During input of table data, when the table data has a size exceeding a predetermined margin position, the operator must input the table data after he or she changes the margin position, and, hence, must interrupt a series of table data input processing operations. Furthermore, when document information is input according to table data after the table data is input, if tab positions are set according to input positions in the table, the document information can be efficiently input. However, the operator must set these tab positions.